


Wondering

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Sentinel Bingo challengePrompt: power dynamics





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> It's not betaed, so it might have some mistakes.

Blair was in his room, sitting on the bed with his laptop. He was surfing the Internet, and he’d found a blog by a psychologist specializing in sexology, who was referring to power dynamics in sexual relationships.

Specifically, about the roles of dominant and submissive people. How dominant persons could play a submissive role, under certain circumstances, and a submissive person could play a dominant role.

And he wasn’t referring to kinky behavior, but to common relationships.

Blair wondered what Jim would be like in sex. Would he be dominant or submissive?

He hoped he could find out one day.

 

 


End file.
